friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 5; Memories of Home
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 5 Memories of Home ... Darkness... That was all that was left. Everything was gone, everything. The Aurora. The Bleeders. Simon and Clover. Ruby. Planet 4546B. All of it. But yet... Sapphire couldn't be more happy. This was her release after all. She couldn't feel a thing, yet, at the same time, she felt everything. Is this what death felt like? Was this heaven, or Tartarus? Was it anyplace at all? Or was it just a void of simple nothingness? For the first time, she was filled with pure bliss. Finally, Sapphire opened her eyes. She was on a large hill, overlooking a vast, green field. She sat up from where she lie, and saw other ponies... families that seemed to carry only one emotion. Love. Foals played in the flowers, while their mothers giggled at their carelessness. Fathers comforting the mothers. Pegasi flying overhead, doing all sorts of impossible tricks in the sky. Ponies bathing in a river, splashing each other, and having fun. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen. ???:" Gorgeous, isn't it?" Sapphire turned around, and saw a familiar face. The captain. Katie:" It's not so bad here. It's actually kinda growing on me." Sapphire:" Ca-captain?" Katie:" Now, now. No need for that. Besides, we both know who the new captain is." Sapphire:" H-how do you--" Katie:" I always knew you were special. I guess I should've known my life would end this way sooner. Either way, that aside... how's Clover?" Sapphire:" She's... been torn up, ever since you... you know." Katie:" I had assumed as much. I still worry for her. She was like a daughter I never had. I always wanted one, you know. Unfortunately, my work was too complicated." Sapphire:" Yeah, I know how that feels. You were practically her only friend until now. If I had payed more attention to her before... maybe she wouldn't be as distraught as she is." Katie:" Maybe, maybe not. The past is the past. It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do before. What matters is what you do next." Sapphire:" So is this it? Am I... dead?" Katie:" I suppose that depends. I don't think your mana has... completely left your body yet." Sapphire:" What does that mean?" Katie:" Means you might still have a chance." Sapphire:" And you? Are you really..." Katie:" Unfortunately. Well... Fortunate, and unfortunate. The bright side is, I don't have to hold the burden of being captain anymore. The only downside is, I know there are ponies who are alive that will are or will be devastated. That's why if you live..." Sapphire:" Then I need to keep living." Sapphire looked down at the tall grass tickling her legs. A single tear hit the grass. Sapphire:" But I don't know how... how to keep everypony together. They keep bickering like children, and I... I... There's no order." Katie:" Well, maybe that's how you can succeed where I failed." Sapphire lifted her head up to see Katie's face. She seemed... younger, and less stressed than before. Katie:" Let them know how you feel. If you really are their captain, you have to show them compassion, but also discipline them. Just like with children. That's how a group works... how... how family works. They are your family now, and you have to take care of them." Sapphire:" I-I see... but first, I'd have to find a way back." Katie:" Unfortunately, that's entirely up to your friends." Sapphire:" I know they can do it." Katie:" Having faith in your crew. You're learning. But let's see if faith is enough. For now, let's walk. You and me." As they walked, Sapphire realized what Katie had meant when she said Sapphire's mana had not completely left her body. Even still, it was a long shot, but she still had a wide faith in them. Especially Ruby. She walked behind Katie, and they stopped near another group of ponies. Faces she had recognized. Some of them turned to wave at her. Sapphire:" Hey, these are some of the crew from the Aurora! There's Honey Comb, the janitor! And Grapevine. She worked the bar. And that's... um... Bubble Works! He was head of the science devision! I wish I could remember all of them." Katie:" We all make mistakes. Everypony here is waiting for the rest of you. But 'til that day comes, you might have to carry a heavy burden." Sapphire:" I understand. But I don't know what I need to do." Katie:" You'll figure it out... eventually." Sapphire's fur started glowing bright blue, and small blue particals radiated from her, and she knew what was happening. Her mana was returning to her body, and she would live to see another day. Katie:" Well, well. Looks like you'll be leaving us afterall." Sapphire:" But wait! I-I still have more questions!" Katie:" And I'm sure you'll find answers to all if them. But you don't belong here, yet. You must return to life, and live a long one. With the ponies you care for to look after you. Oh, and tell Clover I thank her for everything. A chance to feel like a mother, was all I really wanted." And with that, Sapphire's mana began to disapate from the realm of happiness, and return to the realm of life. ... Waking up, realizing she was back in the realm of the living, in the core room of the Aurora, Sapphire saw Ruby standing over her, a fierce look on her face. Ruby:" Well it's about time you woke. I was worried sick! I didn't know what I was going to do!" Sapphire:" I-I'm sorry..." Ruby:" You're going to need to do a lot better than sorry to make up for this, this time! I almost lost you!" Sapphire:" Well, now you know how I feel." Ruby:" Don't you dare! If Simon hadn't been here, I would have lost you!" Sapphire:" Simon? The frick are you talking about? What does Simon have to do with me being alive?" Simon:" Glad you asked. When Ruby had poored a healing potion into your radiation suit's liquid consumption mechanism, allowing for auto-injection into your bloodstream, your body violently rejected the potion's contents. So I suggested using caffeine to counteract the reaction. And evidently... it worked." Sapphire:" How did you know..." Simon:" Don't be surprised that I know some things about medical treatment." Ruby:" I can't let you do anything on your own without you doing something stupid, can I?" Sapphire:" Are you saying I'm stupid?" Ruby:" Well, if you can't comprehend what I'm saying, what else does it make you?" Sapphire:" That hurts, Ruby. And you know it." Ruby:" Yeah, well you should have thought of that." Ruby hopped back into the water with a splash, and began to swim to the other side of the room. Simon:" Looks like you made her pretty upset." Sapphire glared at Simon. Sapphire:" You think?" ... In High School... Ruby:" I can't believe I failed my biology test!" Sapphire:" Failed? You got a B-. I'd hardly call that a failure, compared to my results. Besides, it's not like we're going to use that kind of knowledge in the future. Ruby:" Only if you don't want to have something to do with medical procedure in the future. I want to be the smartest in that class, so I can be a great medical pony!" Sapphire:" Speaking of the future, Hearts and Hooves day is coming up. You uh... you wouldn't happen to have anypony special... do you?" Ruby:" Sapphire, you know I don't. I don't have time for that kind of stuff." Sapphire:" B-but it's Hearts and Hooves day! You won't at least write your mom a letter?" Ruby:" Why would I? She and I live under the same roof. Besides, the day I write my mom a letter is the day I tell her to stick it." Sapphire:" That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Ruby:" Gosh, she thinks all that money makes her popular. And she goes around telling ponies how smart I am just to make herself more popular. She never cared about me, or anypony. She's a selfish brat, who has been spoiled all her life." Sapphire:" Gee, she's that bad?" Ruby:" I've told you about her before." Sapphire:" Well, you've never really went into detail." Ruby:" Because I hate 'her!" Sapphire:" Cool it, Rubes. Ponies are staring." Ruby took a deep breath, and let it out. Ruby:" I'm sorry. It's just... I'd much rather be a homeless pony, than to live with a mother who only wants to boost her ego." Sapphire:" What's your dad like?" Ruby:" I don't know... he died when I was Five. But even then... he was always nicer to me." Sapphire felt sympathy for the red filly. She pulled Ruby into a hug, but Ruby pulled away almost immediately. She had a look on her face as if she'd seen a ghost, and her face was redder than usual. Ruby:" St-stay off me! What are you doing!?" Sapphire:" I-I was just trying to comfort you. I thought..." Ruby:" To have a thought, requires thinking, Sapphire! Which you clearly weren't!" Ruby walked right past her, looking down at the floor instead of at her friend. Sapphire's ear flopped to the sides of her head in shame. She didn't know what she did to make her so upset. It was just a comforting embrace. Sapphire: (Why would she take it so personally?) ... Sapphire tried her best to walk beside Ruby, but the red pony kept trying to avoid looking at her, making her feel even more guilty. Sapphire:" I already looked through the locker room Simon. The prawn bay is blocked off by a forcefully sealed door." Simon:" Well then, it's a good thing I brought a laser cutter, isn't it?" Sapphire:" How long did you have that?" Simon:" Since I was forced to follow your guidance." Sapphire:" Well, get that door open then." Simon:" Right away... ''Captain." Simon got to work on cutting a hole in the door, while Sapphire attempted to talk to Ruby again. Sapphire:" I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean..." Ruby:" But you did! You made me worry, and I've been scared enough as it is!" Sapphire:" Ruby, I..." Ruby:" Do you even know why you love me, Sapphire? Hmm? Because I'm cute? Funny? How about easily manipulated?" Sapphire:" I'd never manipulate you." Ruby:" Then tell me, why! Why do you love me?" Sapphire:" I love you because you have a good heart. Because you don't only care for me, but everypony else around you. I love you because I know you want so desperately to fix a world that can't be fixed, because that is who you are. I love you because you know how to be yourself... something I've always envied you for." Ruby snapped out of it, realizing what she just said, and what her lover was saying now. Sapphire:" I guess I never really knew who I was, and I wanted to be more like you. I wish I had your naivety. It's all I think about when I look at you." Ruby turned to look at her with an apologetic expression. Ruby:" I'm sorry... I shouldn't have questioned why you love me. I should have known all along. I feel... horrible for asking you such a thing." Sapphire:" It's okay. I know why you asked. But it shouldn't even be a question. Of course I did. I love you for who you are." Ruby:" That's all I needed to hear." Ruby leaned in to kiss her. Sapphire blushed hotly. Not too long after, she closed her eyes, and returned it. ... Ruby hadn't talked to her in days. Sapphire was beginning to worry that the friendship between herself and Ruby had taken it's last breath. She was sitting at the lunch table, crying, unbeknownst to her, Ruby was walking towards her. Ruby:" S-sapphire..." Sapphire slowly, and reluctantly looked up at Ruby. She had been crying as well. Ruby:" I-... I'm sorry. I don't know what had gotten into me." Sapphire:" Did I do something wrong?" Ruby:" No! It's... it was me! You hugged me, and I..." Ruby looked down at her hooves. Ruby:" I thought you were trying to hurt me." Sapphire looked at her, confused. Sapphire:" Why would I want to hurt you? You're my best friend, Rubes." Ruby:" I know... it's..." More tears fell from her cheeks, and she was too embarrassed to tell her the truth. But Sapphire figured it out, anyway. Sapphire:" You've never been hugged before." Closing her eyes tightly, and biting her lip, Ruby nodded. She then felt Sapphire's hooves around her neck, and she twitched, just a little. Sapphire:" Just relax. I need you to trust me." Filled with relief, and assurance, Ruby let all her feelings out in one go. Her tears were absorbed by Sapphire's mane, but Sapphire didn't care. Ruby needed this. All this time, her mother thought happiness was gained by money. Ruby thought it was gained by knowledge. But now she knew. Happiness can only be gained by true friendship, and those who care about you. And like that, she was no longer crying tears of sadness, but of relief. She was relieved to know that somepony cared for her, even in her darkest moments. ... Later that day, Ruby went to Sapphire's place. Ruby felt true happiness for the first time since before her father died, and she felt a strange connection to Sapphire. Sapphire:" How are you feeling?" Ruby:" Much better." Sapphire:" Good. I was afraid that you weren't ever going to talk to me again." Ruby:" You were worried for our friendship?" Sapphire:" Yes. I didn't know what to do without my best friend by my side. It was an alien feeling to me." Ruby:" To be honest... I don't know what I was feeling the past few day. I guess I didn't really feel any emotion. I mean, I didn't have you with me. My mother kept yelling at me. And ever since a few days ago, I've..." She paused, too embarrassed to say. Sapphire:" You've what?" Ruby:" Let's just say... I've had a different veiw of you since then. I-I don't want to say exactly. I'm sorry." Sapphire:" It's okay. I'm just glad we're friends again." Ruby looked at her with a blushing smile. Ruby," M-me too." ... After Simon was finished cutting through the door, they all advanced towards the prawn bay. It's needless to say Simon went into an awfully dramatic mood upon seeing the prawn bay up in flames. Two prawns were on fire, but there were two others hanging up, not very intact. Simon:" My poor babies. Who could have dared let this happen?" Sapphire:" Their machines, Simon. They can be replaced." Simon:" You don't seem to grasp the severity of this situation. This... this is utter agony." Ruby:" We should try and scan these to see if we can try and build these ourselves." Simon:" Well it certainly doesn't help that all the fire is in our way." Sapphire:" Poor, helpless Simon. That's why I have a fire extinguisher." Simon:" No need to insult my intelligence." After dousing the flames, consequently emptying the fire extinguisher, they were able to scan the prawn suits for blueprints. Ruby:" We should go up to the living quarters. We may need beds." Simon:" What do we need beds for, when the Lunaray ship is coming to pick us up?" Ruby:" Because they're still coming." Clover:" Speaking of the Lunaray, we got a new message. You guys wanna listen?" Sapphire:" Clover, have you been eavesdropping through my PDA?" Clover:" It's boring here, and nopony to talk to. Do you want to hear the message or not? I got it recorded." Ruby:" Patch it through." Moonrise:" Lunaray, broadcasting to all survivors of the Aurora. We've covered more than half of the distance, so hold on in there. We're scanning the planet for dry land as we speak. You couldn't have picked a less convenient parking spot, but we'll be in touch as soon as we have a landing site for you. Lunaray out." Sapphire:" They're almost here. We're gonna LIVE!" Simon:" Don't forget, we still have to survive until they get here." Clover:" Oh Simon. Can't you ever see the bright side of things?" Simon:" Unfortunately, I'm not as optimistic as the lot of you. I'm more concerned about the genius that has been wasted here." Clover:" What was that, Simon? Couldn't hear you over your ego." Simon:" Very funny." Sapphire:" Guys. Enough. We're going to make it out of here alive. Trust me." ... Sapphire was nervous. It was Hearts and Hooves day, and she was determined to finally tell Ruby her feelings for her. She already had a letter, she just needed to work up the courage to give it to her. Her locker was right there. Ruby wasn't there yet, so what was the matter? The matter is, she didn't know if she could ever do it. Sapphire:" Gosh, Ruby. Why'd you have to be so darn cute?" Ruby:" Did you say something?" Sapphire:" Ah!" Sapphire turned and saw Ruby her right behind her. She hid the letter behind her back. Ruby:" Come on, I know I hadn't had much time to do my mane today, but I'm not that scarey." Sapphire:" You jus-... you shouldn't sneak up on ponies!" Ruby:" Hey, is that a Hearts and Hooves day letter in your hooves? *Gasp* Who is it for? Is it somepony special!?" Sapphire:" Y-yeah... she's really special..." Ruby:" A she, huh? Oh, I get it..." Sapphire:" Y-you do?" Ruby:" It's for your mother isn't it? You must be such a sweet daughter!" Sapphire hadn't even considered that. What was she thinking? But should she lie to Ruby? She couldn't. Sapphire:" Umm... a-actually it's for... you." Ruby:" F-for me?" Sapphire:" Yes. Umm..." Ruby:" I guess friends can get letters on Hearts and Hooves day, too. Lemme see!" Sapphire:" Umm, well... I-I don't really know if you'll... appreciate it." Ruby:" What you mean?" Sapphire:" Uh..." Ruby:" It's not bad is it?" Sapphire:" No! No... it's... it's difficult." Ruby:" I'm sure whatever you have to say to me will be fine. C'mon, give it here." Ruby floated the letter from Sapphire's hooves, her face as red as her crush's coat. Ruby opened the letter, and read it carefully. It was written neatly in ink. Dear Ruby Rest... I wanted to tell you directly, but I'm a bit of a coward, so I wrote a letter. I know, so cliche. The past two years of High School have been fun, mainly because you were there with me. I never would have made it if not for you. You were a really good friend. But I want to be more... I would like us to have a closer friendship. Feel free to reject me, but I wanted to tell you that I really like you. I would like to know if you felt the same. I guess what I am trying to say is, will you go on a date with me? Your admirer, Sapphire Sea Ruby was in shock, unable to respond. Sapphire was sure her coat couldn't get any redder. Ruby:" Uh..." Sapphire:" Too much?" Ruby:" I-I don't know..." Sapphire:" You can say no. I wouldn't hold it against you." Ruby:" Actually Sapphire... in all honesty, there is something I've been... holding back." Sapphire:" Hmm?" Ruby:" Well I didn't want to talk about it before, but... Very recently, I've developed a strange feeling towards other females. Yourself included." Sapphire:" Y-your serious?" Ruby:" I used to think the idea of being in love with another pony of your own gender was... ridiculous. If you would have asked me to respond to this letter two years ago, I may have even thrown it back in your face... but I didn't think I would be infatuated by somepony like you back then." Sapphire:" When did these feelings start occurring?" Ruby:" When you hugged me. I didn't realize it then, but I wasn't scared that you would hurt me, I was more scared of feeling this way about you. I was avoiding you because I didn't want to admit that I had feelings for you. It was unnatural to me, so I was afraid. May I ask... when did you first come on to me?" Sapphire blushed. Sapphire:" I-I guess it was when I first met you. I mean, not immediately, but when I first got to... really know you." Ruby:" Oh, you mean..." Sapphire:" When I talked to you at the Senior Center." Ruby:" O-oh..." Sapphire and Ruby stared for a while at each other. Then Sapphire broke the silence. Sapphire:"So... about that date request..." Ruby giggled softly. Ruby:" I accept." She then frowned. Ruby:" But my mother won't." Sapphire:" We'll just tell her we're hanging out. After all, we hang all the time." Ruby smiled. Ruby:" Can't wait." ... They each entered a seperate cabin room. There were six in total, each with 2-4 beds in them. Sapphire looked around the cabin she was in, and scanned one of the beds. One of the first things she saw was a carry-all bag. They were strewn everywhere, but this one in particular had a plush puppy inside. It was slightly messy, but it was still intact. Sapphire:" Wow, somepony left their stuffed dog here." Clover:" Wait a minute! What does it look like!" Sapphire:" Umm... it looks like a dark grey wolf, with an eye patch over it's left eye, and a blue button for a right eye." Clover:" Puppers! Sapphire you HAVE to bring that back! Puppers is really important to me!" Sapphire:" O-okay... if it means that much, I'll... bring it back." Clover:" Sweet Celestia, I can't believe I'm gonna see him again! Eeeee! Uh... but don't tell the others." Simon:" This is Simon to dumb dumb. You do realize we all on open communication, don't you?" Clover was harshly blushing on the other side. Sapphire:" Simon, for once can't you say something nice?" Simon:" That would require me to use my feelings, something I am not very good at. Ooh, my prawn suit posters! I can't wait to hang them up in our habitat!" Ruby:" Guys, you need to see this." Sapphire picked up the carry-all, and the stuffed Puppers, then she and Simon headed off to see what Ruby was talking about. The room they entered was a filled with two beds. One of them had a blue unicorn stallion, splayed out, and chained on the left bed, cut open, blood and gore spilling out of his stomach, revealing that this wasn't an accident. His cutie mark was skinned off, leaving patches of bone revealed. His horn, cut from his head, and nowhere to be found. Both of his eyes were stabbed out, most likely to blind him before the culprit cut him open, so that he suffered more from not knowing what was going on. Ruby's face was covered in tears of horror, and she was shaking violently. Simon emptied the contents of his stomach all over the floor, causing his PDA to warn him about his sudden calorie decrease. Sapphire was almost as worse off as Simon, but she did all she could to stop herself from regurgitating her breakfast. She was in total shock, nothing to say other than "Eep!" Sapphire:" Th-this... this wasn't from the crash..." Simon:" Evidently..." Ruby:" B-but... wh-who could ever do such a thing?" Clover:" Guys... what's going on? Hello?" Sapphire:" You don't want to know, Clover... trust me." Simon:" We need to get out of here, now." Sapphire:" C'mon Rubes. Let's go." Sapphire comforted poor Ruby on their way out. Her legs were weak, and she couldn't move without Sapphire to guide her. Sapphire closed the door behind them, and saw the numbers "01" next to the door. You want to laugh at something, come on over to cabin no.1, my cabin. Code is 3767. I'll give you something to laugh about. Whoever did this, made sure the stallion would never laugh again. ... Clover's Police career... Clover had caught another criminal, whilst undercover. So why was chief Morning Star scolding her? Morning:" I told you to stay put, until reinforcements arrived!" Clover:" I wasn't going to let the guy get away. He would have escaped had I not..." Morning:" You blew your cover too early! You could have put the entire mission at stake, or even gotten yourself killed." Clover:" But I didn't. I caught him, didn't I? He's behind bars, isn't he?" Morning:" That's not the point! You ignored orders, constantly! You'll be lucky if I don't fire you by the end of the week!" Clover:" I don't see what the big deal is." Morning:" The big deal, is we do things by the book." Clover:" That way is ineffective, and nopony ever gets anything done." Morning:" Go home, miss Luck." Everyday, she could never stop thinking about her old life in the Manehattan Mine. Clover was once a slave to a griffon, named Arniel Lyons, who ran an illegal mining operation. She was saved by the police when she was just a filly. It was then that Clover knew who she wanted to be. Except Clover wasn't fond of taking orders. She more concerned about her own survival, and the survival of those she felt inclined to care about. Her whole life was based on a story of luck and survival. Luck was her last name after all, but luck wasn't good enough for the chief. He didn't know what it was like for her. Why should she get in trouble? ... Ruby:" You. Did. WHAT!?" Simon:" Before we landed..." Ruby:" You mean crashed?" Simon:" Before we crashed, I rerouted all power to both nuclear engine cores to cause them to overload and explode, thus avoiding all of this survival non-sense. But the stern engine was already damaged, so the explosion never happened. The bow engine, however, was delayed for some reason. Whatever caused us to crash in the first place, must have temporarily disrupted the bow's nuclear core detonation." Sapphire:" So in order to avoid all the pain and suffering, you attempted to take the easy way out, AND KILL US ALL!?" Simon:" What did you expect? That I would just let myself suffer, whilst holding on to false hope? I don't believe in hope!" Sapphire:" It doesn't mean we don't want live!" Ruby:" I can't believe you would risk all of us, just to end your own suffering? Simon:" Think of it this way, if my plan had work, we all would have had a quick death." Clover:"'' How could you be so selfish?"'' Simon:" You're one to talk! I know why you wandered off on your own on the island. You were tring to kill yourself?" Clover:" Y-you told him, Sapphire?" Simon:" I knew from the start exactly what you were doing! And I let you! Because I knew you wouldn't last long, anyways." Ruby:" Clover tried to kill herself?" Sapphire:" Uhh..." Simon:" Of course she did! Any sane pony would do it if they were stuck on an alien planet, completely covered in water, with a nuclear space ship! Clearly, we're all just that ''insane!" Ruby:" You have no right to decide the fate of others!" Simon:" I didn't! I was going along their inevitable demise, which would have happened anyways!" Clover:" ''At least I didn't try to blow up a whole ship full of ponies!" Ruby:" You're not in the clear either, Clover! You and I are going to have words when we get back! And Simon, there is no excuse for..." Simon:" Don't lecture me! If you were in my position, you would have done the same!" Ruby:" I was in your position! But unlike you, I followed procedure! I would never... Sapphire:" '''EVERY PONY SHUT UP!" They all went silent, Sapphire couldn't take it anymore. Throughout this entire misadventure, stress kept building up inside her. The stress of survival, and taking charge of her crew was getting to be too much to handle. Sapphire:" Listen to yourselves! This whole crew is tearing itself apart! You guys have to learn to get along with each other!" Simon:" Well unless you have some sort of miracle potion on you, this group is screwed. And once we get out of here, I'm splitting off." Sapphire:" We're not just going to let you leave, so you could attempt suicide again! Don't you understand that we all care about what happens to each other?" Simon:" Yes, well I've never been good at catering to other's desires. I'm going back to the island until Lunaray finds a rendevous. I don't want to see any of you until then." Ruby:" Well fine! Go live on an island for another week!" Sapphire:" Ruby!" Ruby:" No! I'm tired of him being here. If he wants nothing to do with us, then why should we keep him here?" Sapphire:" How about because he's our friend?" Simon:" Friend? With the three of you? I have never met another group of ponies who are this whiney and moany!" Sapphire:" Guys..." Ruby:" Then leave!" Simon:" I will! Maybe I'll let the reaper eat me on my way out!" Simon trotted off on his own. Sapphire collapsed onto the ground, and covered her face. It was all she could do to contain herself. Sapphire:" Why can't you guys just get along?" Ruby:" How can anypony get along with... with... that!?" Sapphire:" My head hurts." Clover:" I agree, but... do you really think it was a good idea to let him go off on his own?" Ruby:" He tried to kill everypony! Aren't you guys even the slightest bit upset?" Sapphire:" Yes! But Simon is still a pony, and a part of our crew!" Ruby:" Doesn't matter. He's not our problem anymore. And I couldn't care less about what happens to that jerk." Flood gates finally began to crack. Sapphire:" *Whispers* Who are you..." Ruby:" What?" Sapphire:" Who are you!?" Ruby:" What do you mean? I'm Ruby?" Sapphire:" No! You aren't! The Ruby I know and love would never stoop so low as to abandon others! She always cared about other ponies no matter what? You may have Ruby's face, but you don't have her heart? You don't have the very reason I loved you!" Ruby's ears flopped. Ruby:" Well I'm sorry I can't be that mare anymore. This planet... is changing me. When I saw that body... I saw everything I needed to see clearly. Clover was right. This is survival, nothing less." ... Before Simon joined Alterra... Simon wasn't like the other ponies. He had a fascination with machinery. He could draw a blueprint of an InfiniStar artillery plamsa cannon just from looking at one. But his interest lied more with either mobility or usefulness. Weapons, in his eyes, weren't particularly useful. The project he just finished working on was possibly his most mobile, and useful invention yet in his own lab. An aquatic vehicle, capable of dispensing it's own oxygen. Simon:" A masterpiece. This will surely get me into Alterra." Three ponies walked into the room. The first was Ruby, followed by Sapphire. At the time, Ruby was already a representative of Alterra Industries. The third pony, also a representative, was Katie. Katie:" So you're this... Simon I've been hearing about. And you're an expert engineer, they tell me." Simon:" Why yes, that is me. Hehe..." Katie:" Let's see if that's true." Sapphire:" Whoa! Is this the thing I'm going to be testing?" Sapphire gazed eagerly at the aquatic vehicle. Simon:" Uhm... wh-who is this? She doesn't quite look like a representative." Ruby:" No, but you are looking at Sapphire Sea, Equestria's fastest deep sea diver." Katie:" She'll be testing your invention." Simon:" So I am just going to let some newbie drive around in my Ocean Sphere?" Sapphire:" Ocean Sphere? Really?" Simon:" Well, what would you call it?" Sapphire:" Hmm... Seamoth." Simon:" That is the most... Actually, that's... pretty clever. Maybe you do have some knowledge in that head of yours." Sapphire:" Don't worry, I've driven a speedboat before. I know what I'm doing." Simon:" Well to be honest, it's a bit more complicated than a speedboat." Katie:" I'm sure she'll manage." Sapphire:" How deep does it go?" Simon:" Well for now, it only goes about 200 meters below water." Sapphire:" Are you kidding? I've swam 500 below, with a tank that carries only 75 O2 at a time." Simon:" Y-you're kidding..." Sapphire:" Well, to be honest, I've only been that far for about ten seconds, and had a rebreather." Ruby:" It's true." Simon:" W-well... I've been working on an upgrade module that would allow it to go 300 meters." Sapphire:" Whoop-dee-freaking-doo." Ruby:" Sapphire, don't be mean." Sapphire:" Aw c'mon Rubes. He knows I'm just joking around. Don'tcha, Simon?" Simon:" Yes well, I tend to confuse joking around for sarcasm." Sapphire:" Whatevs. So when do I get to test the new ride?" ... Ruby and Sapphire finally made it back to the bow of the Aurora. They saw Simon getting away on his seaglide. He obviously took the long way down. Ruby:" We should jump." Sapphire:" Alright. I'll go first." Ruby:" No." Sapphire:" Come on. What difference does it make?" Ruby:" The difference is that you get to act as bait while I escape. I know how your mind works, and I won't allow it." Sapphire:" Don't be ridiculous, Rubes. You're the medic. I need you to have my back if anything goes wrong from the start." Ruby had her front hooves crossed in silence, glaring unblinkingly at Sapphire. Sapphire glared back. Ruby:" Fine. Just... don't die." Sapphire readied her seaglide in front of her. She bit down on the handle, not too hard so the propeller doesn't start spinning, and she ran, and leapt off the wreckage of the Aurora, about to dive into the water, until... RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!! The reaper leapt right of the water where Sapphire was about to make a splash, it's mandibles outstretched widely. Sapphire flipped her hind hooves to where she would land on it's face, without going into it's mouth. It's roar was so eerie, her ears were bleeding. It's mandible reached towards her, and grabbed onto her shoulders, causing her shoulders to bleed. Ruby leapt down in a hurry, circled around the leviathan class predator, and stabbed it in the back of it's neck with her survival knife. It roared again, letting go of Sapphire, causing her to drop into the ocean. The reaper thrashed, and struggled to get the other mare off of it, but she hung on. She dislodged the survival knife, and climbed towards the face. Once she there, she began chopping at the top right mandible, causing the thing to roar even more. Finally, the mandible came off, and it had three more left. Instead, Ruby decided to go for it's right eye, causing it even more pain. The reaper finally flung her off, the knife still stuck in it's eye, as it swam away. Ruby began to head towards Sapphire, who was already climbing onto the rubble ramp, made by pieces of the Aurora. Ruby:" Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" Sapphire:" Yes, it hurt me. That happens when something stabs you in the shoulders... or in the eye!" Ruby:" I-it's okay... I can fix it." Ruby took out some healing potions, making her drink half of one, and pooring the rest of it onto her shoulders. The wounds healed remarkably quick. Ruby:" There, there. Better?" Sapphire:" Ruby... you didn't have hurt it so badly. It's going to suffer down there." Ruby:" I'm sorry, I... I got carried away." Sapphire:" You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Ruby:" If you're refering to Simon, he doesn't deserve friends like us." Sapphire:" Nopony made him feel welcome, and that's why he left." Ruby:" He left because he wanted to be alone." Sapphire:" No, it's because we didn't understand him. Sure he tried to kill everypony, but it failed. It's in the past." Ruby:" He'd do it again! How can you be so naive!?" Sapphire:" I'm not naive! I just want to help everypony else put their problems aside!" Ruby:" Simon's problem was himself. You can't change that." Sapphire didn't want to believe that. She wouldn't. ... They finally reached the habitat, and once they got inside, Clover sprang up. Clover:" Did you bring him? Did you grab Puppers?" Sapphire:" It's right here." She pulled out the stuffed wolf. Clover snatched the plush out of Sapphire's hoof, and hugged it. Clover:" Puppers! Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll never leave you again!" Sapphire:" Just a warning, it may be a little radioactive." Clover:" Where's Simon? Did he... did he really leave?" Sapphire didn't respond. Neither did Ruby. Clover's ears drooped. Clover:" O-oh. Well, I hope he's alright. Maybe we should go look for him?" Ruby:" Oh yeah? And why would we do that?" Clover:" I heard what Simon did, but I forgive him. On one hoof, it was stupid, and completely uncalled for. But on the other... I understand why." Ruby:" There is no why! He tried to kill us! If he wanted to get himself killed, fine! But there are simpler ways to do it, without bringing everypony else with him!" Sapphire:" We can't think like that!" Ruby:" Yes we can!" Sapphire:" Ruby!" Ruby:" What?" Sapphire:" I think... I think we need to take break." Ruby:" Wha-... what are you saying? Are you... breaking up with me?" Sapphire:" I'm saying we need to put our relationship on hold. You are getting far too worked up, and I don't like this side of you. And if it gets any worse than... I won't have any choice than to end our relationship completely." Ruby's heart had all but stopped. She was right, Ruby was changing for the worst. But she couldn't help it. This planet was changing her. Ruby:" Y-you really think that's the best course of action?" Sapphire:" I don't want to have to do it, Rubes! But you aren't leaving me with very many options. I saw what you did to that poor reaper. You gave it a beating it would never forget. It may be aggressive, but it was just as afraid of us as we were of it." Ruby looked down at her hooves and sighed. Ruby:" Can we just... get some sleep?" Sapphire:" Sure. But we need to go looking for Simon in the morning. I saw him escaping right before I jumped, so I know he's alive... somewhere." Ruby:" Fine..." That said, they all used their habitat builders to construct a bed, and fell asleep. TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note: Hey everypony. Sorry this one is so long, but I think it's probably for the best. I know there is some messed up content here, but to be fair, I did warn about the possible gore content at the beginning of every episode. That being said, don't blame me if you felt uncomfortable reading that. I did warn you. I hope the rest of you enjoyed, and if you did, tell me what you think about the series. I'm open to suggestion about what to put in future pages as well. Thank you! Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)